


Homemade Remedy

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Sweet and relatively short, sick mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has just recently gotten over a sickness and his deep, sexy voice is driving Jack mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!  
> So. I was watching Mark play 'First Person Lover' (I /think/ that's the name of it...) and I was just like  
> Dayum, he has a sexy voice when he's sick. And then. Boom! This popped in my head. Sinsinsin.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: dirty talk, (non-descriptive) fingering, anal sex.

Jack turned over in bed, seeing his lover’s face. So peaceful as he slept. He smiled to himself, chuckling quietly. It was so unlikely that he would wake up before Mark.

Just then, the older man turned in his sleep, sighing heavily. His eyes slowly fluttered open, meeting sleep-filled baby blues. He smiled. “Morning.” Jack’s breath caught in his throat. Not only was Mark’s voice low from being laced with sleep, it was also deep and soothing from his last encounter with the common cold.

Jack cleared his throat, along with his impure thoughts. He forced a smile. “Morning. How’d you sleep?”

The other brought a hand to his face, attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes. “Better, now that I'm not sick.” He grinned, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend.

Jack smiled. His brain couldn't really come up with any words at the time. All he could think of was how sexy Mark’s voice sounded. Of course, he felt bad for him. Mark often got sick, and when he did, it wasn't easy for him. He was stuffy and in pain and laid around most of the day, apart from when he would record. “That's good,” was all Jack could muster.

Mark groaned, not meaning for it to sound so dirty to the Irishman. Jack inhaled, clenching his teeth together quickly. “I don't feel like leaving this bed,” Mark announced, startling Jack back into reality.

“Then don't.” It was a simple reply, but it was the beginning of Jack’s plan.

“But I have to record.” The same hand came up to rub at Mark’s eyes again.

“You have plenty of videos stockpiled. I know that for a fact.” Mark chuckled lowly, nodding. Jack had to literally bite his tongue so the moan that was threatening to erupt from him wouldn't escape. He couldn't help it, really. He just _loved_ the way Mark’s voice sounded. So low and deep, a near rumbling sound.

“Jack?” Mark asked, his voice louder and more demanding than before.

The Irishman’s eyes refocused, allowing him to see his lover’s confused look. “Hm?”

“I asked what you wanted to do today,” Mark repeated, though it was the first time Jack had heard it.

Jack contemplated his answer. He wanted to get up and cook Mark a nice breakfast, maybe go see a movie. But he also wanted nothing more than to lie in bed all day, snuggled up with the love of his life. Before he could even think, the answer was spewing from his mouth. “You.” Realizing what he had said, Jack bit his lip hard.

Mark looked back over to him, raising an eyebrow in question. “Is that so?” As impossible as it seemed, Mark’s voice dropped another register, making Jack nearly squirm. Jack nodded, biting harder at his lip. Mark smirked at him, chuckling low in his throat. “Your wish is my command.” Mark sat up slightly, throwing a leg over Jack’s body to straddle him. The other’s hands went immediately to Mark’s hips. The American leaned down, kissing Jack passionately. He pulled away shortly after, leaning forward to Jack’s ear. “It’s my voice, isn't it?” Jack nodded, his teeth reattaching to his bottom lip. Mark chuckled. “I know what it does to you when I'm like this. I see the way you act, the looks you give me.” Jack sighed as Mark kissed up his neck, making his way back to Jack’s reddened lips.

The Irishman moaned quietly, having missed the kisses he shared with Mark. He wouldn't allow Jack to kiss him while he was sick, claiming that he ‘didn't want to get his sweet baby sick’.

“M-Mark…,” Jack whimpered against his lips, his cock already half hard in his boxers. Mark noticed this, giving an experimental roll of his hips. Jack’s mouth fell open, a needy moan falling from his kiss-swollen lips. The other chuckled, loving the way he could turn his lover into this beautiful, moaning masterpiece.

Mark leaned in towards Jack’s ear, whispering in the lowest voice he could manage without it hurting. “Do you want me to fuck you?” Jack whined, nodding his head quickly. Mark smiled, licking up the shell of Jack’s ear.

The American leaned over, opening the drawer on their bedside table. He pulled out a half empty bottle of lube and seated himself back in Jack’s lap. He gave one last kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, then slowly made his way down his body. He left small kisses as he went, throwing in the occasional nip to Jack’s sensitive skin.

He pulled off Jack’s boxers, watching his cock as it was released from its confines to spring up and smack lightly against his stomach. Mark smirked as he gave a loving kiss to Jack’s inner thigh. He then opened the cap on the lube and spread a generous amount onto his fingers. He began opening his lover up, getting him ready for the main event.

When he was finished and Jack had turned into a whimpering mess below him, Mark pulled his fingers out, taking his boxers off and putting a rather large amount of lube on his cock. He got up onto his knees, placing himself between Jack’s thighs. He leaned down and gave a feverish yet loving kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Ready?” Mark asked, his voice deep and sexy. Jack swallowed thickly, nodding his affirmation. Mark smiled, kissing him again as he slowly pushed into Jack.

Once his hips met with Jack’s thighs, he stopped, allowing the other to get used to the stretch. Jack bit his lip again, looking up at his lover with pleading eyes. “Mark, p- _please_.” The American nodded, slowly pulling out and thrusting into Jack again. His movements were leisurely, rolling his hips forward at a gentle pace and trailing soft kisses up Jack’s neck.

Mark’s next thrust was a bit harder and at a new angle, causing the Irishman to gasp and for his hips to buck against Mark. “There, Mark. Right _there_.” The older man smirked devilishly, stopping his kisses.

He leaned down to Jack’s ear, nibbling softly at the lobe. “Does that feel good, baby?” He ran a reassuring hand up Jack’s side. “Does my cock feel _so good_ inside of you?” Jack gave a small gasp, whimpering after and nodding. “I bet it does. And I bet you want to cum, don't you?”

Jack whined, nodding yet again. “Y-yes, Mark. Please make me cum, please. I want to s- _so_ bad.”

Mark’s hips sped up slightly again, the Irishman’s hand coming up to Mark’s back. His nails dug into the flesh there, lightly raking down the other's body. Mark growled at the feeling, his hips studdering. He reached between their bodies, grabbing ahold of Jack needy and neglected cock. He began stroking it at the same pace his hips were moving. “Cum for me, baby. I want you to cum so hard.” Hearing Mark’s deep, velvety voice in his ear caused Jack to be pushed over the edge. He came hard onto his tummy and Mark’s hand, a drawn out groan leaving his lips. Mark came deep inside of his lover, biting down roughly on Jack’s pulse point as he did.

Once the American had pulled out, he went to the bathroom and got a warm washcloth. He gently wiped Jack’s stomach clean, throwing the cloth by the dirty laundry pile and lying back down on the bed. Jack curled against his side immediately. Mark chuckled quietly, kissing the top of Jack’s head. “I guess that settles it, then,” he spoke lowly to the Irishman. “We're staying in bed all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
